On That Night
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: On the night before the final battle Buffy went down to see spike but we never found you what happen, did they or didn’t they know one knows but what if they did… and she got pregnant but spike never knew, Spike returns Angel returns confusion read...BA


**DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine **

**RATING: **

**AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron **

**TIMELINE: future**

**PAIRINGS: Buffy-Angel Buffy-Spike mentioned**

**SPOILER: No Comment **

**SYNOPSIS: On the night before the final battle Buffy went down o see spike but we never found you what happen, did they or didn't they know one knows but what if they did… and she got pregnant but spike never knew when he came back from the dead years letter he find her the becomes friends again and Angel returns Buffy wants him back and three once enemies must learn to be friends for their families sakes **

**AUTHOR NOTES: I finally did it I finally broke my own rule and wrote a story that I was nice to spike and let him and Buffy have a brief yet good relation ship I'm loosing my edge but know this it's Buffy and Angel all the way, I may be crazy but I ain't stupid.**

**E-MAIL: **

**DISTRIBUTION: My Site… Forever Eternal Soulmates **

**FEEDBACK: of course**

Buffy had been standing outside remembering her and spikes conversation she realized she did feel something for spike she love him maybe not in the way she loved Angel but she did love him. She went into the house it was dark she went down into the basemen and there he was sitting looking at the pendent she stopped at the bottom of the steps he got up and so her the looked at each other for a long moment neater one of them moving she smiled she moved closer to him there was a art of her brain that thought she must be nuts she touched his face and she kissed him

Three years later

A lot had happened she had moved to Italy, fought with the immortal and then fought in the huge battle, after she had settled down in Venice the and was opening a new council in England, and the new building was set to be n working order in days, Buffy had had an experience that she knew just what happened with Angel and Spikes battle she was furious to find out he was sill a love and hadn't contacted her I ha been two years and still nothing, she sat in her room looking out her window at the boats going down the canals, when she heard a pitter patter of little feet running in her direction she looked a the door and the two year old with the strawberry blond hair came running to her she picked her up and said "hey my little munchkin" oh and she had a daughter she was jut as surprised, she knew when she watched spike die that day… she didn't wan to believe but became vary apparent to her months later she decide to keep her she ha lost a fiend she owed him that… she was no loner slaying as much the younger girls had taken over. She spent her time taking care of her little girl.

One day she was walking with her little girl next to her hey were going to get breakfast, they were walking when her daughter run ahead of her to see the birds Buffy said "Elizabeth... don't do that" she had to admit she did have a bit of her father in her when it came to obeying he dreaded what it was going to be like when she was a teenager. They went out to eat and spent the day together.

That night she was heading homes Elizabeth had fallen asleep in her arms she didn't like to be out that lat with her it was to dangerous she got close to home and she felt a vampire near by she wasn't going to fight with her daughter in her arms she picked up speed heading o the door she opened the and that when it jumped out in front of her she said "look okay I don't wan to fight… I just want to go in and go to bed" se reached in her coat for the stake to more grabbed her, her first concern was for her child she was forming a plan of action when suddenly he on holding her was gone she kicked he one in front of her and staked him her daughter said "Mommy" Buffy said shush "it's okay" she turned to see who helped her to find spike. She said "spike"

He said "the one and only"

She said "when did you get here"

He said "a while ago… trying to find myself you know"

She said "would you like to come in"

He said "sure" they headed inside

He said "nice place you got here" she said "thanks my dad pays for it as a way of saying I still care" she put her daughter in her room she settled back into sleep s she changed and came back she said "do you want anything" he said "no" she made some tea for herself he said "so how's the niblet" she said "dawns in college in LA she staying with dad… trying to mend old wounds" he said "an you… I notice you had a little niblet of your own" Buffy said "yeah" she looked at him "we need to talk" he said "we do" she got the coffee he said "I thought you were making tea" Buffy said "to strong enough" he said "what do you wan to talk about" she said "why didn't you contact me" he said "I would have believe me if I had know where contact" she said "god I really don't know how to say his" he said "say what" she said "Elizabeth… my daughter is… your child" she couldn't read his face… I was emotionless then he started laughing she said "what" he said " I never saw my self as a father I was to rebellious o free… Angel on the other hand ha a u you could see with a kid not me" she said "you remember that night" he said "I'll never for get it" Buffy said "because we were different" she said "so what now" he said "you tell me what do you want to do" she said "we'll you could get a place near by" he said "and about us" she said "I love you spike" he said "no you don't" she said "yes I do… don' tell me how I feel… I love you, but I'm not in love with you… I love you like a friend, and that night was great… better the many of the other nights we had together" he said "better then Angel" she said "don't push it… I love you as a friend, and I would give up a friends child, we had become good friends… and I don't think we need to go any further… she is your child and we can be he parents… but a relationship beyond that… no, and I'm sorry" he said "I'm gad to have this much" she said "good you can stay until you find place" he said "thank you" he got up and walked out then poked his head in "not eve a little better" Buffy said "don't make me hurt your feelings" he said "okay" he left she laughed finishing her cup of coffee

She went to get the room straight for him she was about to tell him it was done when she found him in their daughters room he was stooping next to he bed looking at her… Buffy said "I find myself doing the same thing" he said "her hair has a red tent" she said" I don't know where she got that from" he said "when I was human my hair was red… just like willows" Buffy said "really… nice to know" they left the room she showed him to his he laid down she was shutting out lights he said "Buffy" she poked her head in "yeah" he said "goodnight" she said "night" and she went to bed.

Over the next few months

they got to know each other again. He moved into the apartments down the street and he would kept their daughter Friday and Saturday and hey boot would b wit her on Sunday. One night she spike and Elizabeth were walking the promenade and Buffy got a strange feeling she knew what that feeling was it was him he was near by she looked around some place he could hide… didn't see anything but that didn't mean that he was in the immediate area he could be the miles way she would know. Spike said "hey love you okay" she said "yeah I just thought I felt something… that's all"

they walked away together with spike holing the child in his arms. He watched from across he way, they looked happy they really did, he was happy for her it hurt him to know I but she was with spike. He didn't know what his next move would be. He followed them home they went inside after a while spike came out and headed down he street to another building and he stayed there. that gave him hope… they weren't living together.

The next morning she went o work she dropped the little girl off with Spike and left. He followed in hart shop and went in she looked out through shadows. She walked to the window looking out she looked both ways as if looking for some one that she didn't see… maybe she was looking for him. He wondered but was not ready to hope such a thing wee true. He continued to watch.

She left work that afternoon she felt some one has been watching her all day long, she had a feeling it was him… she went to Spikes and let her self I he had given her a key she had cracked up seeing him playing with the little girl… she saw a light in his eyes she had never seen before. She said "hey you ready to go" she said "but… mom I want to say some more" Spike said "please I can make you dinner or something" Buffy said "you cook… now this I got to see" he said "ha, ha, funny… I bet I can cook better ten him" Buffy said "if you can cook at all that would be nice… I don't know if he can" he said "okay"

He watched from the window, they sat watching the little girl play she was comfortable laughing and talking with him and leaning on him whispering they looked like lovers… maybe he was right and he should leave. But he just needs to know for sure.

A couple of months wet by she and spike got closer ands she was afraid if her feeling were right and he was around he might know. She went to see him he said "hey"

She said "hey yourself we need to talk"

He said "okay"

They sat and said "I think we need to spend sometime apart"

He said "we're not even together"

She said "I know but I'm getting mixed feelings and I think it would be best if we stopped spending so much time together… you can still see Elizabeth the same as always but not me"

He said "I see… here I thought we were friends"

She said "we are friends… and I can't let it et any further then that…"

He said "oh I thought it wasn't"

She said "don't be that way"

He said "fine go"

She said "Spike"

He said "go" she got up and walked out he need time and she knew that

He watched her leave she seemed u set a bit but not break up upset, he didn't know what was going on he watched her over the weeks she did go near spike except to take her daughter in and to pick her up and he only came to drop her of to pick her up to the weekend they didn't speak. This went on he started to figure there was nothing going on. He made his first move to test the waters.

One morning she was preparing to leave for work when she got a bouquet of flowers she smiled she knew they weren't from spike not his style, mater of fact I wasn't really Angel's either but she liked it she took tem in and put them in a vase and sat them on her window sill headed to work.

The flowers ad made her smile, maybe she was okay. A feeling crept inside of him what if she thought they were from spike. No he would never do that, not that way anyway. He watched.

Next she started to relieve cards in the mail of poetry it was good quotes from poets and all she remember the book of poetry. Angel gave her she laughed. She was more confident it was him now.

He saw her laugh and he like I next he go her the old poetry book again. With a teddy bear.

She got the delivery it was so nice she gave the bear to hr daughter to play with. She was curious she wanted to know if she was right.

Next night she stepped outside and waited she felt him she said "I know your out the I know your watching why don't you just come out and stop playing games I want to talk to you"

She saw a dark figure coming toward her she said "Angel" I turned out to be spike she said "Spike"

He said "no the prince charming you were hopping for"

She said "sorry"

He said "so that why you pushed me away because he around"

She said "he confused me… I need time to sort this out with him I need time to talk to him out first he has to come out so I can… way dose he do that"

Spike said "I don't know… think it's let over from his hunting days"

She said "are out okay with that"

He said "yeah as long as I can throw it in his face that Elizabeth's my kid"

She said "spike"

He felt a pain in his heat so they had a daughter together tha explains it, what rught did he have o be mad… he had a so with a woman that he hated. May he should let her know.

One day she was a work she got a letter she opened it

Dear Buffy

This is from a friend…I've had my eye on you for quite sometime I think it time we met to night at the dock

oxox

That night came she went to the docks she dressed casually but she was nervous she didn't know what she could say to him after all this time in she felt it she looked around her heart stated to pound in he ears he was there now she was really nervous she shook hr nerves away she shut her eye sneaking her hands hopping that would help. She turned opening them ands thee he was she stopped and all her fear was forgotten he was dressed in a all black suit he looked nice he looked good he smiled she could have melted "so… I was wondering if you were happy to see me"

She was in his arms in seconds they kissed it was like waking up from a dream he felt so good she wanted to stay in this moment for ever she wanted o or get about spike and everything else and stay there for ever she pulled away and said "we need to talk"

He said "I know" they waked to the railing she looked out at the boas on the were and the light of Italy,

she said "god this is a beautiful place at night"

he said "I know…it makes you forget what dangers are out there and shows you night in beautiful sense instead of jus darkness"

she said "yeah hat why I moved here"

he said "but I know you don' wan to talk about the night hat is it that you really want to talk about"

she said "Angel… there has been a lot going on n my life sense we split even sense that night you last saw me… we need to talk"

he said " I know you have a daughter… wit spike"

she said "that what I want to talk about"

he said "and spike told me you slept together"

she said "yeah… kind of how I got the daughter"

he said "thaw ht I smelled that was different about you before"

she said "can we to talk about this at my house" he nodded he knew it was making her uncomfortable.

They get back to her house she let them in he said "nice house" she said "needed the space for m daughter" he said "I'm assume you don't slay any more" she said "no that much… only when I have to… would you like a drink" he said "no… I talk more rationally when my head is clear" he nodded getting glass of red wine for her self and sat on the couch he sat down next to her and faced her.

He said "go ahead"

She said "about 5 years ago I started sleeping with Spike"

He nodded "after you cam back"

she nodded "I was depressed and he was there I used him"

he nodded " I understand"

she said "no once man times… for many hours, and it wasn't just sex… it was worse, we did something's I'm no willing to ever repeat in any way"

he said "why are you telling me this"

she said " want to be honest were ever we go with this I want you to know everything and make the decision as to what you"

he said "thoughtful of you… but in that case I might as well tell you Darla cam back a few years ago a evil law firm brought her back to dive me crazy it worked but she was human ands she was dying and I nearly gave my life to save hers… but I couldn't they wouldn't let me… I broke down then wolfram and heart had Drusilla urn her they went crazy an so did I trying to sop them I hit rock bottom and I slept with her 3 times in one night… I told hr to leave she came back 8 ½ months later pregnant with my son"

Buffy said "oh so you have what for five year old"

Angel said "actually he's 20 and in college in UCLA, and he's living with a foster family"

Buffy said "oh wow… okay how he 20 is"

Angel said "long story"

Buffy said "can you explain to my why you were going to give your life for Darla's I'm still hung up on that one"

He said "Buffy"

Buffy said "did you cry or her"

He said "Buffy"

She said "did you"

He said "yes"

She said "did you cry for me"

He said "yes"

She said "would you give your life for me"

He said "yes more then you will ever know… what does it matter"

She said "she was a demo with no soul… how could you"

He said "what about you… spike didn't have a soul and you were sleeping with him all the time… what I had with Darla was a one night stand, what's your excuse"

She said "take that back"

He said "no… this is what you wanted for us o have this out then let have this out"

She said "fine, why was Darla's life worth it hum, what did she ever do for anyone…"

He said "don't go there"

Buffy said "no I want to know"

He said "if you can't understand I can't tell you"

Buffy said "fine understand this… get out of my house"

He said "right that mature put me out"

She turned on him "what did you say"

He said "you heard me"

She said "that was always your problem Angel you never thought I was mature"

He said "well you never acted like it"

She said "fine then watch me" she walked to he door and said "Mr O'Connor would you kindly leave my house" he walked out she was steeping she was furious she needed time to cool off…

She let spike keep Elizabeth for the night when he brought her back in e morning he found Buffy in bed she looked upset. He said "let me guess you saw the poof last night"

Buffy said "how can you tell"

He said "your miserable"

She said " ally don't know why… nothing I got made about was my business to get made about… I think I made a mistake… I'm guilty of the same thing"

He said "what are you going to do about it…"

She said " I would apologize if I knew where to go to apologize to him"

He said "don't worry pet… I won't let him leave, but give him time he'll come around if that what you really want"

She said "I do, what we had is worth fighting for"

He said I guess that I was right after all… your to friend we are you'll be lovers until it kills you both, you'll fight you did an I'm sure you will again you'll shag you both did and end up with kids… one happening to be mine but you'll never sop loving each other "I know you have' ever time you mentioned his name over the years you to choked up… and he was a lost puppy dog that year I worked with him… begging for you to come back to him"

She said "you were right ten and you still are"

He god I never knew that comment was going to com back to bite me in the ass"

She said "some times you need to watch what you say then"

He said "very funny get up you have work"

She said "don't remind me"

A few weeks passed

He continued to watch her she let spike get closer o her again and e knew his chance was over who was he kidding the way they fought that night maybe it was for the best he least he owed her no was a good bye.

One night a few days later

Buffy and spike walked the promenade

Spike said "the poof hasn't contacted you"

She said "no I'm getting worried… what if he left"

He said "oh I know he hasn't left yet even he wouldn't' pick up and leave right a way"

Buffy said "what do I do if he won't talk to me… I really need to talk to him to set things right ten he can make his decision god why him always does this makes decisions on my behalf without me… that was the root of our problem"

Spike said "I think his problem is he likes to be able to control situations makes him feel better when he's not in control, that opens him up o getting hurt"

Buffy said "and he doesn't think it does the same to the other person"

Spike said "I don't think he get relationships period because your you really are the only one he had… let me rephrase hat the only real one he had and it probably scares him… to be that open"

Buffy said "because he dos closed really well"

Spike laughed so did she he moved closer he put a arm around her waist and se touched his face smiling a him "thank you" she kissed his cheek, but to anyone watching might look different.

She pulled away from him and found Angel a few feet away looking at them he looked hurt she felt it she said "Angel"

He said "no… this is what you want, is what he wants… so good luck, have a nice life and to answer your question… yeah I tried and failed to give my life for Darla's but that was a life of a vampire… I gave up my life as a human for you goodbye" he turned and walked away

Buffy was silent she didn't know what to say part of her waned to be mad at him for doing tat part of her was overjoyed that she had meant so much to him for him to do that and part of her was scared to death that he was about to walk to of her life for good spike brought her out of it

"what are you going to do… are you going to let him go"

Buffy said "no I made a big mistake… he said good bye we never did that if he leaves this time I don't think he coming back"

Spike said "I can find him and knock some sense into him"

Buffy said "not literally I hope"

Spike said "please don't ruin all my fun"

Angel got back to the ware house hat he had been staying at and went to the wall all across the wall were drawings photos that had been taken of her cards he stood back ad looked at it"

Spike said " I thought I was bad… yeah was I had a robot made to look like her so I could… you don't need to know"

Angel said "why do you need that when you have the real thing"

Spike said "because the real thing still doesn't want me… she never did… I was just convenient"

Angel said "yeah right"

Spike said "if you had been there during her deepest depression and you could have given her that she would have been with you in a second wouldn't have given me a second thought and even if she couldn't… f she could have had you there to hold and tell her life would be okay to live again… se might have gone without the sex jus to have you near… I was convenient"

Angel looked at him "and the last time"

Spike said "I don't know to me that was her giving me a chance for one night to have something I never had before her love… and the next day when I was dying she told me she loved me and it was then I really knew she didn't no the way she loved you… now tell me Cordelia didn't do the same for you"

Angel said "how do know about that"

Spike said "I listen… she loved you, she always did and you loved her but not like you loved Buffy"

Angel said "never"

Spike said "she was convenient because she was there all the time and she cared a lot about you and your son, but tell me this if Buffy had been there with you all that time would you have given Cordelia a second glance" Angel thought about it really thought about it and part of him was saying yeah but his heart was telling him no

Angel said "oh my god…she was convenient, should have known when I kissed her"

Spike said "you might not have but she did… that's why she let go… you didn't kill her she just made the decision to get out of you way and maybe she up there right now trying o push you two back together, she probably helped lead you here"

Angel said "but you have a family" Spike punched him in he face it knocked him down

Spike said "I wasn't going to do that… you were asking for it… you waited her to have a life a family with the man she loved get a damn clue man… you're the only life she want's or else she just going trough the motions I'm only her to kept her from going to far away, I want her yes but she doesn't want me… so would you go back o her already, because I don't want to spend the rest of my un-life beating you up until you de or go back… you choose but I'm not letting you leave for her sake"

Angel got up and said "this is a different spike… what changed"

Spike said "I had a kid… it can change a demon" Angel understood that.

Angel said "are we going to end up becoming friends… or something"

Spike sad "don't push it" they both thought about it and shivered"

Buffy was in a fog she hadn't heard from Angel in a long time it had been a week or more but it felt like forever Spike said he had talked to him but nothing had happened yet she went to the coffee vender across he street from her shop it was a nice day she didn't even notice he got the coffee… there wa a man sitting on the bench she didn't really notice him he was reading the paper she was about o walk across in front of him when he said "miss do you have the time"

She said "sorry I don't… I" she stopped mid-sentence that voice as familiar way to familiar but it couldn't be she back up turned around to look a the guy who was still holding the paper up covering his face she said "it can't be"

He shut the paper pushing his sun glasses up no his face smiling "not someone you expected to see this time of morning huh" Angel looked at her she was sill speechless "what happ. When did… how long… why didn't you" he got up and kissed her stopping her rant once she relaxed into his embrace he pulled away he said "can we go back to your house and talk."

She said "sure"

They got to her block she said "god I'm sorry I about what I said… what happen with you and Darla is none of my business I wasn't their I shouldn't have judged… especially after what I did with spike… and I didn't mean o make you think we wee together we weren't… from moment one we knew that… all we can ever be is friends."

He said "I know" she left them in.

They found themselves sitting at hr kitchen table drinking coffee. She felt like she had been here before he said "you okay" she said "I just fell like I've done this before"

he said "you have in some ways"

she said "what are you talking about"

he said "I told you I gave up humanity for you… I did… 5 months after we broke up you came to LA"

Buffy said "I remember"

he said "no you don't… you stayed 24 hours"

Buffy said "what"

He said "you cam we got attacked by the demon but I didn't kill him right away… we went looking in the sewers for him and then we split up h cut me I cut him his blood got into my cut and I was human just like that I met you in he park and then we went back to my apartment and sat just like this drinking coffee and figuring out what we wanted to do… you were going to leave and we were going to do the long distance thing lets just sat that once you touched me t was all over we spent the day together… and no all of it was in bed… we ate cough dough fudge mint chip then I found out the demon wasn't dead… I went after alone I just couldn't wake you It almost killed me then you saved me we killed it together but before we did I said together we were powerful alone we were dead and the arms were coming… you killed it I wet to talk to the oracles they speak for he power and hey said you would die in that coming war couldn't let that happen I begged them to turn me back and the only way to do hat was erase the day… but they let me remember so it wouldn't happen again… when told you, cried and so did I then it was gone just like ha I found my self standing back in my office with you looking at me the demon came and then I killed it… you walked out the door, for going time my heart hurt after that then when you came and we fought and I punched you which to this I'm still sorry for… it hurt me... a lot… so please know that anger was coming from some place that hurt" he looked at her and her face was streaked with tears she reached over and wiped his cheek he hadn't even noticed he was crying.

She said "I'm so sorry I ever said those things to you the other week and about Riley… I didn't know I'm sorry, and wish I could remember"

He moved from across from her to next to her he said "it's okay… really… it hurt for a while but I would have rather had that memory then nothing at all"

She said "what do we do now" she reminded him so much of that innocent girl from that day

He said "you said you wished you remembered what that day"

She smirked "yes"

He said "are you going into work today" taking her hand and playing with it

She said " well I didn't call in sick that for sure" she felt her body starting to heat up "I can always tell them I was to sick to call"

He said "when do you have to go get your daughter from spike"

She said "she can stay there for the rest to the day spike doesn't have an where he has to be"

Angel to up pulling her to her feet "good… because I think we have just enough time to do a full reenactment of that day" she felt hot all over "and this time you'll never forget… just one question… I hope there is nothing on this table you care about" she looked at it picking up the mug that had a picture of her daughter on it placing I on the counter behind her not taking her eyes off him

she said "now t isn't"

he said "good"

he leaned down and kissed her it was so passionate they would have exploded with the fire inside of them she jumped into his arms there hands began to roam each other bodies he through everything if the table sitting her on it he pulled away and said "are you sure… were not moving to fast for you" she looked at him smiling not breaking ye contact as she loosed his belt and taking her other hand only to g the reaction she was hoping for when he captured her lips running his hand under her skirt land laying her back on the table.

Hours later

His pants lay o her kitchen floor his shirt lay on the floor near he exit of the kitchen her shirt was n the floor next he couch as well as her under garment his under garment tailed up the step her skirt was at the entrance of her bedroom door both lovers lay in bed she laughed and said "so that what we did"

he said "every second of it…"

she said "yeah… that was unforgettable" he nibbled on her neck he said "that wasn't all"

she said "really"

he said "really"

she said "home about you fill In my blanks" he leaned over her and said "gladly"

Later that afternoon

they ordered some food and at in the bedroom. Now they went downstairs she had ice cream in the freezer he said "what's that" she said "cookie dough…" he said fudge mint chip" she said "if you liked it before your going to love it now because the Italian makes this stuff… I swear it an aphrodisiac" she hoped u on the table she was in his shirt he had put his pants back on… and they put the rest of the clothes in her room

she took the shirt bread cookies and ate it with ice cream they feed it to each other she smiled "he said "what"

she said "I always dreamed of having moments like this with you… they seemed so far out of reach…"

he kissed her neck "not anymore"

she said "you better watch it… my daughter will be home soon" then it hit her she looked at the clock I was after ten. She said "oh boy" as if on cue she heard spike put his key in the door and he was talking to Elizabeth which meant she was awake. He heard her go up stairs running spike came n the kitchen. Buffy crossed her arms and said "Hi spike"

Angel said "hello… Spike"

Spike smirked "how long did it take for him to get under your skirt … five minutes"

Buffy said "Spike"

Spike said "What just getting it started… you can't ruin all my fun"

Buffy said "where is she"

Spike said "up stairs getting a drawing"

she said "good do me a favor got get my robe bring it to me… I don't want my daughter finding her mother in the house with a strange man she never met who only in his pant and her mother in his shirt… to man questions"

Spike said "that is your problem"

Buffy said "Spike"

He said "fine" he walked out jogging up the stairs she put the ice cream away she said " maybe later tonight we'll get to finish this"

Angel said "maybe" spike came back he tossed her the robe and stood in the door she said "get out spike… go make sure she doesn't come in here for a minute"

he said "fine"

Spike sat in the living room with Elizabeth on his lap Buffy walked in he burgundy terrycloth robe she put her hair behind her ear she sad "hey there sweetie… how's mommy's little girl

She said "fine mom"

Buffy said "did "you have fu with your dad"

She said "yes… we ate ice cream and he let me have candy… and we has burgers an French fries"

Spike said "and by the way she jus had the sugar so she might be awake for a while"

Buffy glared at him, she looked at her daughter and said "you know your not suppose to have sweets… but any way I wan you o meet someone"

She said "okay" Angel came out of the kitchen

Buffy picked Elizabeth up and said "Elizabeth I want you to meet mommy's friend Angel"

She said "Hi… Mr. Angel"

He said "nice to meet you"

Over the next three months

Angel go to know Elizabeth and he soon asked Buffy to marry he had a new ring made and presented it to her on Christmas, she agreed surprising him what the knowledge that her was going to be a dad again.

Angel invited Conner to visit them. Buffy was nervous when they went to get hi at the air port she said "oh god… what is e going to think of me"

Angel said "he'll love you… ad he's bring his girlfriend"

Buffy said "wow… now I'm nervous"

he said "it will be okay… here he comes" he was holding the hand of brunet girl she hasn't seen her face yet. She looked a but closer and said "that almost looks like…" the girl turned around and kissed him on the cheek "oh my god… it dawn"

Angel said "not"

She said "my sister"

They wet out to dinner together Buffy said "his is weird"

Dawn said "your telling me"

Connor said "isn't she kind of young for you though dad"

Angel said "I'm 29 in human years"

Buffy said "and I jus turned 26… and in that case your like what 21 and , sister is"

Dawn said "20… don't go there"

Buffy said "so what are we going to do about it"

Angel said as long as they don't get married were straight"

Dawn said "what would it matter if we did… it not like I'm marrying my cousin he would be"

Buffy said "as of January 21 he'll be your nephew"

Dawn said "he's not my blood nephew so it really wouldn't matter"

Buffy said "this is going to be an interesting conversation" and it was

Over the next three months Buffy got bigger the worked on planning the wedding all her friends helped ad so did her family they decided to have it at one of the cathedrals in Rome they were so beautiful.

They were checking it out one day Willow said "this is so exciting"

Buffy said "yeah" she didn't sound that way.

Willow said "what's wrong"

Buffy said "Elizabeth is acting like a crazy person"

Willow said "terrible two's"

Buffy said "tantrums, screaming yelling throwing things having to chase her around disobeying things me and Angel say"

Willow said "well maybe you have to think about it this way… spike was there for a while you two were close that is her dad all kids want there mom and dad together and then Angel comes along ad your with him and her dad is no really in the picture as much"

Buffy said "he is"

Willow said "is he… do you take her to see him every day like you use to"

Buffy said "no because Angel paints at home until he gets the shop set up he works there and he offered to watch her"

Willow said "and the weekends"

Buffy said "I take her over there on Sunday's"

Willow said "she went from seeing you both everyday now to seeing her dad one day a week and then add the fact that your having a baby and she won't be the center of attention any more our always working on the wedding or dealing with he baby… you and Angel just need to find a way t include her… let her help with the babies room you already know its going to be a girl… let her help Angel decorate the baby's room… that wood give them time to bod hell let spike help him to that would give them time to bond"

Buffy did just that over the next month Angel and spike decorated he rest room and made it the babies room Xander came in and cu u a door way adding French doors so that they could get to the baby quicker and they could see the from there room.

Buffy came home one day and heard Spike and Angel bickering in the babies room Buffy said "what are you bickering about" they said way to pleasantly and in unison "nothing"

Buffy said "don't make me come in there" they came out covered in paint Buffy sad "uh… did you get any on the walls"

Angel said "he started it"

Spike said "me… you're the one"

Buffy said "HEY… children get over it, realize something… Spike I'm having a child with Angel… Angel I have a child with Spike… your going to have o learn to co exist… because your going to be in each others lives until me and Angel grow old and died… so squash it or figure it out but don't bring me in it or I'll shut you both out" she hit them in the chest and said "fix it!!" she went into r room and slam the door.

They turned to each other "SEE WHAT YOU DID… ME… YOU"

Buffy yelled thought the door "**_SHUT UP!!!_**"

The went over to Spike's he said "you want something to drink"

Angel said "sure"

He pored him a glass of scotch and handed it to him then sat in the chair Angel sat on the couch Angel said "so what are we going to do"

Spike said "I don't know"

Angel said "tell me again why we hate each other"

Spike said "you slept with Dru… what else you want to know"

Angel said "Angelus did that I'm not him any more he's not even n m any more"

Spike said "your right… why do you hate me"

Angel said "you leapt with Buffy"

Spike said "try again…. I only did that a few years ago"

Angel said before that I had a soul you didn't you hated me for it and when we were both evil… I hated you because you because I thought you were a looser when you were human an not really worth turning"

Spike said "oh… I spent all that tie trying to prove myself to you"

Angel said "Angelus didn't care about a damn thing but himself… and far as I see I we have each other for things we did in the past neither one of us had control over… do we let tat hate control us or wipe our slate clean"

Spike said "think we can"

Angel said "we better or Buffy is going to kill us both" they both laughed

Spike said "I can toast to that fact" the touch glasses

Angel said "we call a truce this ends here, you are a lot a joke here and there but don't push it… say we go ou for drinks ans pool Friday night"

Spike said "as long as I can wipe the floor with you" he paused "it's another ting I hate you for"

Angel said "what's that"

Spike said "you get to be with Elizabeth when I can't take her out on her tricycle during the day… take her out for ice cream and I can't"

Angel said "I know… but you shouldn't be mad at that you should be happy… that someone can, I know what that's like remember I had a son while I was a vampire and I couldn't go out with him… my friends made me realize it was a good thing for them to take him out and I was happy… and she is to… she may be your daughter… but I also need to be able o get along with her… she is your daughter she'll always be that you have a bond I won't ever break that… I'm just part of it"

Spike said "I know"

Angel put out his hand "truce"

Spike looked at it a second and said taking it "truce"

Angel went back home he let himself in and went up to bed he found Buffy sleep and Elizabeth curled up next to her he wanted o go to bed bu he didn't ant o pull eliabeth out of bed because he had a feeling if she woke up she was going to have a temper tantrum and wake Buffy up ans he knew Buffy need all the sleep she could get… plus she was grouchy if someone woke her up now a days

He sat in the chair next to the bed and watched them sleep soon falling asleep himself

The next morning we Buffy woke up she found Elizabeth sprawled across the bed and Angel sleeping in the chair she get up picking up Elizabeth and taking her into her room and coming back and waking up Angel. She said "Angel… get up end get in the bed"

He was groggy he said "what time is it"

She said "5:30… com to bed, why didn't you move Elizabeth"

He said "I didn't want her to wake up and have a tantrum and wake you up… and I know how you get made" he got up crawling in the bed

She said "you talk to Spike"

He said "yeah… we called a truce no more fighting" he was half sleep

She said "good… I love you"

He opened his eyes "I love you to" he reached up pulling her down into a kiss she curled up next to him and went to sleep.

Finally came the day of he big reveal the had a baby shower at the house and the guys went over to spikes… when they got the clear they could come back they came to show her the baby's rooms hey lead her to the doors and opened them she came in Angel and Spike said "you can open them"

She opened her eyes and said "Oh my god… it's beautiful" they had painted the room pink, lavender blue ht pink and purple. The boarder was made of her daughters hand prints hot pink blue and purple… for the top boarder and hot pink lavender and pink. On itch wall was a mural of the sun setting in places they has been… LA, Sunnydale, Roman Italy and Venice" under the lower boarder was painted lavender cried with a fabric draped over it see though pinks and lavenders hanging from a white mobile inside was a pink pig there was a rocking chair with a big ink lavender bear.

Spike said "I got the bear"

Angel said "the pig means more"

Spike said "mines bigger"

Buffy said "to bad your brains aren't… don't you start" there was a rug with a pink bears on it changing area and cabinet for clothes stocked with baby stuff"

Angel said "we took Elizabeth and got it together"

Buffy said "yeah that must have been fun… to bad I missed it" she looked around and said "thank you guys" she hugged them.

Later that night

Angel came in the room she had on her black night gown she had a duffel bag on the bed he said "what's this"

She said "I have to be prepared for the hospital we only have to weeks and babies have a mind of there own… so I could be any day now"

He said "yeah"

She said "you alright"

He said "this is going to be the first time I've seen the entire pregnancy… Darla was ready to pop when she came to me"

She said "yeah… and this time you'll witness a full delivery and it's going to be alt different then what you saw"

He said "and Buffy"

She said "what"

He said "I'm telling you this under strict confidence… you won't say anything to spike"

Buffy said coming to sit next to him "what"

He said "before when I was human I couldn't stand the sight of blood it makes me nauseous… and fait mostly nauseous"

Buffy giggled "wow… very contradictory… vampire for years lived on it and can't stand to see it as human, that is funny"

He said "Buffy" he whined

She mocked him kissing his neck "Angel…It does bother me, yeah it's funny but it fine… I must know not to take you out on patrol if it comes to that"

He said "you shouldn't be patrolling anyway…"

She said "I don't much jus when it bothers me… but can I tell you something"

He leaned back in he bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck "I knew three years ago almost that this was going to happen"

He said "really"

She nodded "sea on the night o the battle with the immortal a little girl came to me she saved my life… she cut the chains I was bond in" she got up going to the burro and opening the draw Angel followed sitting on the end of the bed she moved the close out the way and there was something wrapped in a sheet she said "with this" he picked t up and unwrapped it

he said "oh my god… where did you" she sat next to him

she said "the little girl had it… she couldn't have been more then four and she had long dark hair" she ran her fingers thought his hair brining them down to touch his face under his eyes "and dark eye like yours… she was with me through the battle the oracles took her and said I would be seeing her soon and I felt something go through me a feeling in the pit of my stomach I knew that child was ours… and it gave me hope that w would once again be together"

he said "you know how much I love you"

she said "yeah but I have a feeling your going to tell me" he kissed her he had tears in his eyes

he said "all this is true"

she said "is that not your sword"

he said "yeah… it is" he touch her stomach "I our mother telling the truth" the baby kicked his hand she laughed

Buffy laughed "I think that was a yes" he kissed her again and they laughed

A week and a half later

Buffy had been on bed rest the doctors orders Angel make sure she followed them it was the middle of the night Buffy couldn't sleep she felt something but she left it go because it wasn't bothering her she was awake all night though very uncomfortable the next morning Angel asked "you want something to eat"

She said "yeah"

He got up she headed for the bathroom Angel hadn't even gotten to the stairs when she called him "ANGEL… COME HERE HURRY"

He rushed n the bed room she was coming out gingerly walking she said "my water just broke… It's time" he panicked he pulled on his cloths and she slipped on a dress she went down stairs she said "don't forge me or the bag"

They headed out he rushed back grabbing here shoes… he walked out rushing back up stairs and grabbed Elizabeth from bed… he rushed her over to spikes… and they headed to the hospital

4 hours later

Katherine Joyce O'Connor was born after a lo o kicking and screaming and Angel passing out, everyone was there… Spike came later with Elizabeth. She looked at the baby and poked her they had to stop her. She had dark hair. Angel took her and held her everyone wanted to hold her

Willow said "she's adorable"

Kennedy said "yeah"

Giles said "she really is… but as you know we must discuses the fact of her future"

Buffy said "some body hit him"

Faith did Buffy through a pillow at him

Faith said "geeze Giles can you give the new mother a break… before you remind her child's fated to the same life she was"

Willow said "it's called couth Giles"

Xander said "my god daughter doesn't need that" he cooed to the baby

Angel said "Xander step back… your to close to me, when you do that and frankly it creeps me out"

Spike said "son' you think we need to gave the new parents some along time with there Child" they all nodded heading out

Buffy said "Spike wait"

He said "yeah love"

Buffy said "I know you didn't get to hold Elizabeth when she was born… would you like to hold her"

He said "I don't know"

Angel said "come on se not going bite you"

Spike said "very funny… I guess it would be okay" he walked over to Angel like he was scared of her.

Angel stood and said "pt out your arms" Angel shows him and said "support the head…"

Spike took her he smiled "hey… she's so cute" Angel sat nest to Buffy on the bed

Buffy said "I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before… Spike"

Angel said "he does when he's with Elizabeth"

Spike said "don't make anything of it… it's just I never held a child I didn't eat"

Angel said "you just killed the moment… give her here" he took the baby handing her too Buffy

Spike said "I better go"

Angel said "before you do, I want to give you something"

Spike said "what"

Angel pulled a box out of his pocket and said "Catch"

Spike caught it and said "you shouldn't have I'm touched… but s a rule I don't wear rings"

Angel said "you'll wear that one" Spike opened I it was the gem of Amera

He said "what… how did you"

Buffy said "I thought you destroyed yours"

Angel sad "I did but I have connections in good place… know a demon sorcerer that owed me he did a spell and boughted the ring back to just before I broke it and took it out of that space I time"

Buffy said "weren't you worried hat would have changed history"

Angel said "he assured me it didn't"

Spike said "why"

Angel said "you deserve to be able to take your daughter out into the dun light and play with her like I have and will with my own daughter…"

Spike said "thank you" Angel got up and hey hugged for all of thee seconds

Buffy said "awe your finally bonding"

Spike said "tell no one… I can't lose my rep… and turn into a softy"

Angel laughed "why don't you go try it out"

He put it on "this is the real ring I won't o out there and burst into flames or anything will I… or I'll come rushing back in her and beat you"

Angel said "no it's real… se for yourself go to the window. He pt it on and went to the window opening the blinds nothing happen he laughed "I fought so hard for this ears ago and now it's mine"

Angel said "you earned it"

He said "think I'm going to go take a stroll with the little bit"

Angel said "take her to the park"

Spike said "thanks again… I better go before I do something sappy" he walked out.

Buffy said "that was nice of you"

Angel said "I'm a nice guy" he sat down putting a arm around her and they watch the baby until the baby and Buffy fell asleep the nurse came and took the baby placing her in the basinet Angel watched them sleep thinking how luck he was to have her I his life.

They got the baby home and that was when it started the first night they has the baby in the basinet a the end of there bed and she woke up crying Buffy got up with her fed her and changed her go her settled the second she laid back down she started crying again Buffy sat up and so did Angel she said "I'll get her"

Angel said "no you need sleep I'll get her" she smiled tiredly and laid back down Angel got up going to the baby he picked her up and talked to her walking around the room and patted her on the back and he said "honey"

She said "what"

He said "did you belch her"

Buffy said "oh… no"

He said "yeah… I got that she just spit up all over my shirt"

Buffy said "sorry" he changed shirts while she changed the baby got her back to sleep

Two weeks later

The same thin happen every night and he were grouchy because of it Buffy was sitting in the chair rocking her Angel was laying on the end of the bed he had fallen asleep and she was ticked she grabbed the rattle off the table and threw It at him hit him right in the head his head popped up "what, where… huh"

She glared at him gritting her teeth "you fell asleep"

He got up "for the record I didn't I dozed for a second"

She said "Angel… you had a son before what did you do when he got rowdy"

He said "he was like that the first three days… until well you don't want o know"

Buffy said "what I'll try anything"

Angel said "I can't be don anymore"

Buffy said "what was it"

Angel said "I showed him my true face he shut right up"

Buffy said "you scared the child quiet" she was horrified

Angel said "no… he calmed seeing my face, besides you had Elizabeth what did you do for her"

Buffy said "I gave her a pacifier and sang Spikes grand mothers song to her and when that didn't work let her cry she was stubborn"

Angel took her and thought a minute he stated to hum a tune she slowed but before he finished she was at full blast again. She said "that's it I'm calling spike"

She picked up the phone dialed him he picked up and she said "get your vampire ass over here now"

He was over there a few minutes later he let himself in following the crying upstairs he went into there bedroom found two of them Buffy was hanging on Angels arm looking exhausted Angels eyes were red he was holding the baby who was crying loudly.

Spike said "ain't this a pretty picture"

They said in unison " shut up Spike"

He said "I didn't come over here to be insulted" they glared

Buffy said "we're not in the mood for you crap"

Spike said "what do you want then"

Angel said "to try something"

Spike said "what"

Buffy said "we want you to hold he baby"

Angel said "and show her your true face"

Spike said "and you think that's going to work"

Angel said "I worked for my son"

Spike said "no offence but your so was part demon"

Angel said "no he wasn't… he was human, just cared strength like Buffy did"

Spike said "alright" he took the baby from Angel and said "hey there little one… is that you making all that fuss, look at uncle Spike" he changed face after a moment she stared to settle Angel got up and stood next to him he started singing the tune from earlier they san it together Angel took her and slowly lowered his voice till he finished and she was fast asleep Angel placed her in her basinet crawling on the bed placing his head in his fiancés lap

"thank you spike"

Buffy yawned "thanks"

He was about to respond but they wee already fast asleep he whispered "your welcome" and left none of them knew it but Elizabeth saw this and she was mad

Two weeks later

Buffy and Angel figured out how to stop the bay from crying and they wee getting more sleep Buffy decide to move the baby into the nursery and on the firs night she was screaming they quieted her down.

The next few nights It got worse it was like she was fine and then she was screaming they would get her quiet and then she was okay. Hen on night Buffy noticed after she started crying she went in there and the side of the crib was let down she said "Angel come here"

He cam in he looked tired "yeah"

She said "you do that"

He said "no" he put it back up

she said "how did it get down then"

he said "I don't know… I'll check it in the morning to see if its loose"

In the morning he checked it and it wasn't loose. He said "it's not loose"

Buffy said "then what's doing it"

Angel said "I don't know… but I think we find out who is doing that we find out why she's screaming at night"

So it went on for the next few nights, until one night Angel went to check on he baby and saw the little stool out of place and he had a theory but he didn't want to shock Buffy without proof. First he would lock the door to from the hall way into the nursery. That night he left there door wide open nothing happened… he figured she was scared to come in but he did hear her try the door to the nursery.

Next he had Buffy bring the baby in there room for the night and nothing happened the following morning Buffy said "two good nights in a row"

Angel said "I think I know why"

Buffy said "and why would that be"

Angel said "Elizabeth has been tormenting her at night"

Buffy said "no Elizabeth's only three she's too small to reach he crib and pull it down"

Angel said "with a stool she could… the stool was out of place he the other night"

Buffy said "how do you explain that nothing bothered her the night before last, and she was in her room"

Angel said "I locked the door to the nursery that leads to the hall from the inside.., and heard her trying to open it"

Buffy said "I don't believe that… I can't, she wouldn't"

Angel said "she was poking her the day she was born"

Buffy said "but" she shook her head and said "Elizabeth come her a second" she skipped in the room

She said "yes mommy"

Buffy said "have you been messing with your sister at night… and tell the truth"

She said "no mommy… but she's load at night"

Buffy said "I know… go watch cartoon"

Angel said "un huh… she just lied to your face"

Buffy said "she wouldn't"

Angel said "she spikes child… he has tat in her genes"

Buffy said "I still don't believe it"

Angel said "let me prove it… tonight we'll put Katherine back In her room our door shut her door unlocked and these doors cracked ad f nothing happens I'll be wrong… if it does we have to do something about it.

She nodded.

They did just that and went to bed around one o'clock little feet headed to the nursery opened the door looked around fr a stool grabbed t and proceed to undo the latches on the side of the crib going from one side to the other and then pulled down on the side it slide down she leaned over the edge looking at her baby sister who was awake looking at her she grabbed he pig and started waving it over her face

Mea while Angel had heard the crib slide down he opened his eyes seeing her crawling over the edge she turned over and shook Buffy she open her eyes "what" he put a finger to his mouth and pointed she sat up looking through he doors and saw Elizabeth hanging over the crib waving he pig

Elizabeth had all most gotten it over he babies face when two hands swept her up and way from the baby she started fighting when she realized it was Angel until he turned her around and she saw her mother looking very angry with her Angel sat her on the stool and she crossing her arms looking mad that she got caught.

Buffy said "Elizabeth Cecila Peterson… do you have anything to say for yourself" she didn't look at them she said nothing Buffy said "you lied to me… I asked you and you lied, do you know hat you could gave hurt your sister" she said nothing Buffy said "fine… o to your room… and stay in their… no cartoons and no toys until I've talk to your father and we all figure out what to do with you… go" she got up and went to he room slamming the door.

Buffy said picking up the baby "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you but I don't know what has gotten into her"

Angel said "I think she doesn't like me and she knows that Katie is mine so she mad at her to… a long with the fact, we give"

Buffy said "Katie more attention then her… I know but I don't know what to do"

Angel said "don't worry you'll figure it out" he hugged her putting the crib back up and going to bed.

The next morning

Buffy called spike over first thing in the morning he said "what is it love"

Buffy said "your daughter… she's been going into the babies room for the past two weeks and putting the crib down and messing with the baby… she took the pig and was trying to suffocate her with it… question is what are we going to do about it"

Spike said "I don't know how to handle kids like that"

Angel aid coming in with baby "you could talk to her maybe she'll tell you why better then she'll tell us"

Buffy said "she likes you better hen she likes him"

Spike smiled "really now"

Buffy said "and because of that we think she dislikes he baby… so do something with her because if you don't I'm going to punish her and then I know we won't get anywhere"

He said "I'll try"

Spike too her out they went for breakfast and then took a walked in the park and he watched her ride he tricycle then he went with her to get some ice cream they sat n the bench he looked at her and said "so how do you like the new baby"

She said "she's okay I guess"

He said "your mommy told me what you did"

She said "are you mad"

He said "no but I'm disappointed… why would you want to her your little sister"

She said "I don' know"

He earned closer and said "I think you do"

She said "I don't like Angel… I liked it better when it was just you me and mommy"

He said "oh I see… so you don't like her because she's Angel's and mommy's and you don't see where we fit in"

She nodded he picked her up and putt her on his lap and said "hey your mom and I might not be together but she all loves us both… she just loves angel and Katie too"

She said "not as much as she loved them"

Spike said "she loves us all us as much… and Angel loves you too, if he didn't he wouldn't have bought you that tricycle you love so much, or t you help paint the babies room… he loves your mom and he just wants you to love him to… he and your mom are getting married because that what they want to do that hat to people in love do… you'll understand when your older… give our sister a chance you might like her I a few months she'll be crawling and she'll need some one to make he laugh… think your up to that job"

She smiled "yes"

He said "and help your mom teach her how to walk and talk… it's a very important job, you think you can handle it"

She said "yes"

He said "oh yeah.. you think you can be a big girl and be nice to Angel to that's import to… because if you do he might let you paint again"

She said "really"

He said "yes… but that only if you treat him nice, and guess what"

She said "what"

He said "I heard a rumor if your really good they might let you be flower girl at the wedding"

He eyes lit up "really" then she looked confused "what's that"

He said "well only the most important job at a wedding you drop the flowers down the isle before you mommy comes down… it's very important, and know you don't want your cousin Ashley w about your age to do you"

She said "no"

He said "then you have to be good to our sister and to Angel from now on… but I'll tell you what after they get married I'll tell you a few little tricks to get on Angels nerves from time. That you won't get in trouble for"

She said "really"

He smiled "really, and look at it this way when your sister is three and your five and a half or six you can do little things and blame them on her"

She said "cool"

They got back to her house Buffy said "well"

Spike said "she okay"

Buffy said "you didn't do anything worse did you"

Spike said "no"

Buffy picked up the baby fro the basinet next to the coffee table and held her Angel sat down next to her Elizabeth came over to them Buffy said "well have anything to say for yourself young lady"

She said "I'm sorry mom" she got up in Angels lap and leaned over the baby and said "when your older I'm going to help mommy teach you how to walk and talk and make you laugh and play with you… because it's important" the baby gurgled she turned in Angels lap and looked at him "I'm sorry Mr. Angel"

he said "Angel… or step dad, but your father might not like you calling me step dad"

he looked a Spike who said "sure but not until after you get married"

she said "I'm sorry Angel… but could teach me how o paint, I like painting"

Angel smiled "sure" she smiled at him for the for the first time and then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said "can you tech me now"

He said "maybe a little later but sure" she made a face

Spike said "Lizzie" in a warning tone

she said "okay I'll wait" she hopped down she went over to the baby and kissed her on the head and said "mommy can I et my coloring book and watch cartoons till then"

Buffy said "sure… don't make a mess" she ran up stairs Spike lopped in the chair next to them Buffy said "what did you do to her she's a whole different child and in a good way"

Spike said "I did what you said I talked to her but first I sweetened her up, sweet breakfast and ice cream"

Angel said "how's it feel to have discipline your child"

Spike said "different… but I'll get use to it"

Buffy said "you better"

Spike said "but I think the three of us need to sit and talk to her about how this works with the three of us help her under stand it better, because ' still under standing that I had to distract her with comment of how important she was when that came up… we have to talk to her"

Buffy said "yeah"

He said "not today"

Angel said "that all might have steamed from the fact that she hasn't ever seen me and spike getting along and she was going to side with her father"

Buffy said "Maybe that all you need to do is show her that you can"

Angel said "your right"

Spike said "how about you all come to dinner at my place, and we all talk this Sunday… we have to settle all our differences with the parent's and he children before you walk down the isle"

Angel said "I agree"

Buffy said what happen to you spike the spike that I knew with a soul or without wouldn't care and would make us deal with and would laugh at how hard it was for us"

He said "like I told Angel… I had a kid or found out I had a kid she changed me" Elizabeth came down with her coloring book and bag of crayons Spike swooped her up and said "how would you like to come o dinner at my house Sunday"

She said "yeah"

He said "there coming too, give us all a chance to talk" she nodded Angel got up he said "Liz you had lunch" she shook her head Angel said "why don't we go make some lunch… Spike you want to help"

Spike said "sure" the tree of them went into the kitchen to make burger and salad Buffy said to her self "what about me" she looked at the baby "guess it's just you and me little one" the baby had fallen asleep " or not" she put the baby in the basinet and went to watch them.

Sunday came

they went over for dinner and after words was time for talking Buffy put Liz in her lap and said "how do you feel about mommy marrying Angel"

she said "I don't know"

Buffy said "does it make you sad or happy"

She said "I fell happy but a little sad guess"

Angel said "why"

She shrugged Spike said "you know… what did you tell me"

Angel said "look tell us the truth we won't get sad or mad with you"

She said "mommy why aren't you with daddy"

Buffy said "oh sweetie… some time things aren't perfect, I love your dad and your dad loves me but were only friends, that all we'll ever be… and wee both happy with that"

Spike said "and that doesn't stop us from loving you"

Angel said "and I love you too… just because me and your mom have Katie doesn't mean we don't love you"

She said "what happens when you get married… what happens to daddy"

Buffy said "nothing sweetheart… your dad will be around just as much as always… and you still be able to spend the night over here like before"

Angel said "tell you what I know you us to spend Friday though Sunday's over here how about now you spend Saturday and Sundays here Fridays with me and your mother and you pick a day to spend with me"

She said "Wednesday"

Angel said "good then you'll spend Monday Tuesday Thursday and Friday here during the day, Wednesdays with me Friday after noon with your mother for girls afternoon giving me and your dad time to talk and the weekend with him… after the wedding"

Buffy said "don't I get a say in this"

Elizabeth said "please mommy" he daughters face lit up.

Buffy smiled "okay"

Spike said "all we want is o see out happy"

Angel said "when your not happy that makes us sad"

Buffy said "but you have to tell us what wrong with you, you can't act out and get your way"

Spike said "it doesn' work that way"

Buffy said "tell s whatever it is we won't get mad… and if we do that doesn't mean we don't love you any less… okay"

She nodded "okay" Spike said "pinkiny swear" they hooked pinkyies she it with each of them then they hugged.

6 weeks later

Angel heard Buffy scream in the bed room him and Spike were in the kitchen with Elizabeth the ran up to check on her Angel said "what is it hat's wrong… is something wrong with the baby"

Buffy said "no… with me, I'm fat"

Spike laughed Buffy said "what's so funny"

Spike said "here it comes"

Buffy said "do you think I look fat"

Spike patted him on the should "be careful the answer to this question will determine if you will ever sleep wit her again or even make it to the alter"

Angel looked at her she was a lot heaver then she had been prier to her pregnancy, she was what most would rerever to as chubby with a slight butter ball.

Angel said "you look beautiful, more refine like" he was treading on thin ice Spike sat down Angel said "what exactly do you mean by that, fat as in F.A.T or P.H.A.T"

Spike sad "yeah that was going to really work"

Buffy crossed her arms "as in I huge fat… don't play with me"

Angel signed "you sill beautiful and sexy no you don't have a body of a 18 you have the body of 26 year old woman a body of a woman, beautiful woman and a woman that I plan to marry" h pulled her into his arms and whispered something in he ear which made her eyes bulge but then she smiled and kissed him and walked away smiling

Once she was out of sight Spike said "what did you tell her"

Angel said "well you said I would never sleep with her again if I answered I wrong so I just used that topic to answer it right"

Spike said "and you said"

Angel said "not in front of the kids" he walked out.

Over the next two months

Angel and Buffy started sparing again and Willow got her on a diet and now she was almost back to her size she was before the baby the gils went out dress shopping that Friday Angel and Spike stuffed wedding invitations

Spike said "how dd we get stuck with this"

Angel said "I really don't know… I remember Buffy walking last night when she came out of the bathroom but I lost trck of what she said after she ook her robe off"

Spike said "how is it that woman know how to trick us with it"

Angel said "I don't know… or maybe it's us" they finished just as he woman came back.

Willow said "Liz is going to look so cute"

Liz hopped in going to is between them Angel said "hi have fun"

She said "yeah"

Buffy came in ands kissed the baby and then kissed Angel Buffy said "and because you've been good all this time were having a special tiara made of flowers for the flower girl"

Liz said "is it me"

Buffy said "I think I might be"

Spike said "see you earned it

She said "yeah" she kissed father and Angel then her mom.

Buffy laid out the blanket on the floor and put the baby on it Liz went and sat next to her.

They went through the envelopes addressing them Buffy said "thank god for my aunt or we would never e this wedding my aunt has a mouth o her you tell her the whole family will know and she will kill anyone that doesn't show up"

Angel said "yeah"

Spike said "I offered to pay to have them flown in"

Angel said "as it is I'm paying for the entire wedding… it was the least he could do"

Buffy sad "now the ceremony… the kids are involved"

Angel said "waiting on the baptism till now… so it could be part of the wedding"

Buffy said "yeah bridesmaids, flower girl"

Liz said "Me"

Buffy nodded "me and Giles"

Angel said "we do the candles"

Buffy said "then the baptism"

Angel said "vows"

Buffy said "you woe your right"

Angel said "I don't need to"

Spike said "in that precious"

Buffy said have you chosen your best man… is it going to be your son"

Angel said "I was undecided…I'm actually between Connor and Spike"

Spike said "me… why I'm touched, but I can't I'm not family you son deserves more"

Buffy said "you are family"

Angel said "and I would love for you to be one"

Spike said I would settle for being a grooms man as long as can throw you a bachelor party"

Buffy said "NO! N.O NO! I know you Spike and I know your going to dos something wild, no strippers"

Spike said "like your girlfriends aren't going to do he same thing for you"

Buffy said "they better not" she looked at Willow who was standing in the door way drinking tea

she said "why you looking at me the only people that would do are Faith and you girl friend from childhood Mimi… I would never do that, less maybe I was a woman" they all thought about that and shivered

Buffy said "but you guys NO… read my Lips N O NO"

Spike said "But"

Buffy picked up the baby and Liz followed her she said "NO"

Spike said "But"

Buffy said "what did I just say"

Spike said "soil sport"

Buffy said "and honey if you get one and don't leave… you will never touch this again, and I've learned some tricks I haven't tried yet"

Angel said "NO stripper" spike mimicked the sound of a whip gesturing a person cracking a whip "I maybe but I'll be that way if I get t make love to her every night… NO Stripper"

It was the day of the wedding Angel couldn't believe they had made it this far he ad the guys were getting together

Spike said "you know how badly I wish were in your shoes"

Angel said "oh you can have them after the ceremony"

Spike said "very funny… did you ever think that their would come a day that we would be friends and now family"

Angel said "if you told me that… three years ago I would have laughed in your face"

Spike said "I would have don't the same the way we se to fight"

Angel put his hands in his pocket after fixing his tie "we fought so hard for tat cup… nearly killed each other"

Spike said "I nearly killed you mean"

Angel said "my point is we ought for that brass cup and in the end we both got it… I don't think you ere ever cut out for humanity and the was you are now it suits you… just like being human suits me… in end we both win"

Spike said "but you sill got the girl"

Angel said "true but you got a better deal you got to be part of her life you got to have a child with her and she now thinks you to be a friend and yes she loves you… I may be becoming her husband but you'll always be her friend… when we fight and I upset her she'll still come to you to tell her it's alright… you were there for her when I couldn't and will be when I can't… so you see you do get the better deal"

Spike said "I don't get to sleep with her"

Angel said "sex isn't everything"

Spike said "it's a whole damn lot"

Angel said "yes it is… for a man that couldn't have that for so long… yes it is… and that what I'll be thinking about when we're locked in our suite or the next two weeks"

Spike said "try four"

Angel said "what are you talking about"

Spike went in his pocket and pulled out a envelope placing it in his hand "your going to Ireland for your honey moon… for the following to weeks you can go to Hawaii visit a secluded island make love on the beach… or under a water fall" Spike put a hand on his shoulder and think of it she's going o want to get vacation photos son think of it like this a week in bed a week sight seeing another week in bed a week of sight seeing and making love on the beach secluded island under water falls and more"

Angel said "wow Spike thanks" he looked at the tickets he looked at spike "this is getting weird"

Spike said "yeah… it is"

Connor came n followed by Xander he said "dad It's time to go"

Xander said "you don't want to keep the bride to be waiting"

The wedding went by with out a hitch it was beautiful… the bridesmaids walked down ten the flower girl skipped down dropping the flowers Buffy came down with the baby and Giles on her arm she handed the baby to her sister they lit the unity candle and hen Katherine was baptized se gave the baby back o Dawn, they said there own vows and finished with the usual ring ceremony exchanging cladding rings hers was adored in birthstones and a huge diamond heart they kissed she took the baby back and he left the church everyone in the wedding party taking the boats to the reception while they went to he location to take pictures they stood on the hill sun just setting they took a group shot and then too a picture of Buffy holing the baby Angel with his arms around her and Spike on her other side holding her daughter. Buffy had four mugs made with that picture on it one for each of the and one to goon the mantel… and for once they wee all a family.

_**The End**_


End file.
